Despair Can Be Hope
by Tsundere5683
Summary: Naegi won in trial against Enoshima. But will Junko fall in love with Makoto and not execute herself? Will everyone forgive her and will she get any new girlfriends? Read and Review! HOPE it's good!
1. Chapter 1 - Despair vs Love

**JUNKO'S POV**

 _Despair. It's all I feel now. Its funny how many boys and girls insisted on giving me a second chance. But, after all I have done how? How could they love me after all I have done? And more importantly how could Naegi forgive me for such a thing? The only point now since he beat me in the trial I have no choice but to die and make everyone happy._ My thinking stopped when I felt two arms wrap around me. "Enoshima there is no reason for you to die." I looked down and saw the Ultimate Hope himself hugging me. His voice was filled with such kindness and sympathy which was making my eyes fog up. As I looked around I saw the others stare at me with worried faces waiting to see what would happen next. I took a deep breath and thought it through. _I killed almost the entire world, his friends, and everything he loves and now I'm his new crush?_

"Why?"

He looked up at me along with everyone else.

"Why? Why do you still love me after all I have done!? I'm a monster! A total insane freak!"

"Don't say that! You are not a monster! I want you to stay because I know there is still good in you! So please, don't commit suicide and live!"

"…"

 _Should I live or should I die?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Hope for the Future

**Hey guys thank you for the review and here is a new chapter!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **JUNKO'S POV**

I swallowed in my despair and I wrapped my arms around Naegi. I started to sob and his grip became tighter. "I want... to live but... after all I've done..."

"Enoshima even after all you hvae done we are still willing to accept you." Asahina said smiling.

I smiled back at her with tear drops stilling dripping down my face.

Hope.

"Alright! Let's get out of here together!" I yell.

They all had smiles across their faces even Togami who never seems to show his emotions.

 **Outside of HPA**

I totally forgot about the world outside...

They all had shocked faces on at what they were witnessing.

Before long a Future Foundation helicopter landed near us and a man came out if I remember correctly he was that weird gay dude.

"You better get ready bitch because I'm gonna punch you till all your organs come out!"

He walked towards me and I just looked at him and then I finally got a grip!

"It took a while but now I remember you! You're Sakakura!"

"You really got some damn nerves to talk to me like that!"

He grabbed me by the neck and pulled back his right arm ready to punch me.

Meh... I think this is why I gave up hope because of how boring it is.

"Sakakura stop please!" Naegi bastard why doesn't he let me die?!

"Don't tell me what to do punk! This girl made more sins than the devil could have!"

"She can save the world! She controls everything! Without the mastermind no matter how hard you try, you won't cause any hope!" Naegi was standing his grounding pretty good I guess...

He hesitated. But he still decided to try and punch me.

"Juzo! Stop this instant!" the bad-ass himself Kyosuke!

"Yah. I can't handle all this despair!" Chisa said running to Kyosuke and hugging him.

I'm pretty sure I turned her into despair.

The gay dude put me down and Asahina and Naegi ran to me to see if I was okay.

But before I could respond I saw Chisa Yukizome pulling out a knife and about to stab Kyosuke...

I stood up and ran towards her. Of course the bad-ass had issues so he thought I was about to kill him or whatever. I dodged his sword and pushed Chisa to the floor. The knife fell to the floor and everyone finally understood what she was up to.

Munakata himself was shocked.

Hm.. Idea!

"Hey bad-ass how about a deal?"

"?"

"I un-brainwash Chisa for your trust?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"I kinda sort of maybe brainwashed her into despair making her turn her class into the Remnants of Despair..."

"I see. Well then if you don't betray us I'll see what you can do."

I gave a huge grin. And the others smiled as well.

We are off to Future Foundation! I hope i don't end up failing!

 **Please Review!**

 **Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Future Foundation

**Hey guys!**

 **New chapter update!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Junko's POV**

The flight to FF was supposed to be quiet but Asahina didn't meet our expectations.

"So Junko. Wait can I call you that?"

"Sure."

"Ok then call me Aoi!"

I nod and smile. She is so nice! But not like my sister nice and dull. She's nice and interesting.

"After the world recovers do you want to go out and celebrate!" Very hopeful girl...

"That is _if_ the worldrecovers." Juzo said interrupting.

Damn. Such a buzz kill.

"The world will recover!" Makoto argued. Another hopeful person...

"Quiet punk! I hate you as much as I hate Ms. Dumb-Ass Despair here."

"Don't call her that! She's our hope!"

I was pretty shocked at who said this.

Kyoko Kirigiri.

I looked at her. She had a pretty pissed face on.

"You know Kirigiri you're really a special girl aren't you?" I asked smiling.

She blushed and looked away. Just to be clear I hope i didn't make her like me, cause I'm crushing on Naegi and I'm straight so...

"Now then. We are here." Togami said standing up. Fukawa ran to him trying to kiss him but he ignored her.

Son of a bitch! Why won't he like her? She might be crazy but she's a serial killer what's not to like?

Kyosuke was carrying Chisa tied up as they walked through the foundation doors. Paranoid much.

"The control center is on the third floor you'll know the door when you see it." Kyosuke instructed.

I nod and hurry to the elevator.

"Wait!" Naegi, Aoi, and Kirigiri shout out.

I turn around. And see them running behind me.

"We're coming with you!" Naegi said.

"...Fine."

We got into the elevator and Kiri pressed the 3rd floor button.

As the numbers kept going up my heart was racing faster every second.

We finally reached the 3rd floor and ran to the control room.

It was smaller than I expected but it contacted the whole world so I was sure it would work.

I turned around to look at my new pals.

"Before I turned the world into despair I had my second thoughts about it, so I made this." I pulled out a DVD.

They all looked at it in odd.

"This is a video that contains every single person's own strength. The technology behind it is something I can't even understand."

"So depending on the person a they will see something different, correct?" Kirigiri asked.

"Yup!"

I put the DVD into the control player and clicked start. To spread around the entire world: only 10 hours.

"We did it!" Aoi said and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and smiled.

I'm glad.

I tug Kiri and Naegi into our group hug and they smiled.

Despair is Hope.

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Please Follow & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hot Girls in Hot Springs

**Hi guys! Read & Review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Komaru's POV**

I think I'm gonna be dead soon!

(If you know what happened in Ultra Despair Girls this will make sense)

I was first kidnapped by strangers then Monokumas came after me and some Future Foundation saved me. Then some random kids took me (made me play a hunting game, the prey was me) and then I met Toko (has an obsession with her Master) who was helping the world recover from the incident.

She told me that the cause of this was a girl in her class and now is on the side of hope. But here we were waiting for this nightmare to be over and no miracle was coming. At least that's what I thought...

"Komaru! Look! It's Master!" I looked up at the sky and saw the helicopter.

 **Time skip!**

 **Aoi's POV**

"Alright! Let's go to those hot springs!" I yell.

Before we knew it Komaru was back with Toko!

We had decided to wait for them at least for a while until they would come back.

"Even if it was only 5 hours out there, it was HELL!" Toko exclaimed. Komaru ran to Naegi and gave him a hug. Aww!

I saw Junko who seemed to be moping a lot lately.

"What's wrong?"

"I think... we should wait for the rest! You know the remnants of Despair.." She said looking down out the floor.

I smile and grab her right hand. "If that's what you want!"

She looks up at me and weakly gives me a smile.

"If we do wait for the others it will take a while. What do you suppose we do to kill time?" Kyoko asks.

"Hmm?"

"How about a movie?" Junko suggests.

Kyoko nods.

"K!"

We decided to watch a vampire movie called, "Vampire Academy".

It was so cool and romantic! Kinda gory but after all I've seen I could handle it...

Except Toko and Komaru didn't seem to enjoy it. They will huddled together underneath a blanket scared of all the scenes.

"Hehe..."

"You two okay? Want some popcorn?"

"Don't mind if I do!" A random girl said.

We all paused and moved to face the girl.

I looked at her well.

She has a ponytail tied back with a black scrunchie. She is also wearing a yellow kimono with a pink rose-outline pattern, and a purple obi sash.

"Hiyoko, you're being very rude!"

This girl has dark red hair in a bobbed cut, green eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks.

"Please excuse my ignorance, but who are all of you?" Kyoko asked

I looked behind me and their where more than just 2 girls.

 **Makoto's POV**

I walked in the room where all the Remnants were.

"These were Junko's so called Remnants of Despair."

The girls looked less clueless now.

"Please let us introduce ourselves." Nagito Komaeda said walking towards the girls.

"My name is Nagito Komaeda. This is Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko Saionji, Kazuichi Soda, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Ryota Mitarai, Ultimate Imposter, honestly he won't tell us his name. And this is Gundham Tanaka he and Soda don't kinda get along for reasons."

Yikes! I don't want more rivalry more than I've seen.

"And I'm Ibuki Mioda! And those are my pals Peko Pekoyama and Mikan Tsumiki! That's Nekomaru Nidai! He'll bust out your shit! But he's awesome!"

"You're shitty right I will!" He gave the girls a smile though all the did was sweatdrop.

"How dare you forget about your Ultimate Cook! Teruteru Hanamura at your service!"

"He's a pervert! You shouldn't pay attention to that low life!" Saionji said pushing him into a wall.

I sweatdropped and noticed a boy with a red and green eye standing in the back.

"Who might you be?" I ask.

"Izuru Kamukura. But please call me Hinata Hajime." He smiled.

"He's the Ultimate Hope!" Ibuki added.

After an hour or so we got to know a lot about them.

Me and the boys decided to go to the hot springs with the girls.

"No way! You morons are not coming in here!" Junko yelled.

"Go to the Men's room!" Saionji yelled.

"Aw man! And here I thought this was the time for a commitment!" Soda walked to other room but then we all noticed there was a place with a missing door. I'm pretty sure we could see the girls from there...^^'

 **Junko's POV**

We got undressed and I walked to springs.

Until the pig, Mikan fell and pushed me into the water with a hard landing.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry!" She came to me and gave me a hug.

Which was kinda awkward since we both were nude. I saw her boobs and damn were they big. I think she and me had the same size but still!

Hiyoko dived in with Mahiru.

"Nothing better than bathing naked after such an event!" Sonia said getting in. In my opinion all of us had hourglass looks.

Sonia was right this was nice.

"Hey Junko!" I turned around and Aoi splashed water onto my face.

"Oh it's on!"

Before I knew it my hands felt so numb I could barely splash anymore.

"Don't worry Junko we got you!" Ibuki yelled. I looked behind me and saw Ibuki, Sonia, Kyoko, Toko, and Akane on my side.

 **Peko's POV**

I smiled and decided to join in.

I went onto Aoi's side along with, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Komaru, and ...Monaca Towa?!

"Big sis I'm back! Space was fun! We should go sometime but til then let's have fun here!"

I glance at Junko who had a pretty shocked face on. This girl was the one who took Nagito as her slave...

"Alright! This is War! Attack!" Ibuki yells ruining the moment.

We all scream and start wetting aka fighting one another.

I went after Ibuki and she screamed every time I splashed her. I laughed a bit. Oh master it's been a while.

 **Kyoko's POV**

This, so called war took forever and until the girls ended up just laughing our asses off.

Aoi started to tickle me so I could join in the laughter too.

I was very ticklish around my waist so I burst out laughing like I haven't done it in years.

They all looked at me in aw until Akane came up to me and sat me on her shoulders. Awkward...

"Alright! Time to make you have the funnest day of your life!" She said throwing herself (us) into the water. I yelled.

"I want in too!" Komaru yelled. All of us climbed back up and were gonna jump together until Ibuki, Akane, Monaca, and Hiyoko started pushing some of the girls in.

Hiyoko ran to me and I lost my balance and screamed along with all the others who got _betrayed._

Once i fell in the water wasn't hot like before it was actually a bit cold.

To the others in seemed like Antarctica because they ran out screaming saying the water was freezing.

 **Makoto's POV**

There was a lot of screaming on the girls side which made the boys kinda nervous.

"Big bro! Makoto!" That's when we really started to worry and we all ran to the girls side without our clothes on.

All of the girls already had their towels on which ruined the boys expectations.

Junko was walking past me and in front of her was Mikan Tsumiki.

There was a bar of soap on the floor whuch caused her to slip and fall.

Her towel came off.

 **Junko's POV**

You've got to be fucking kidding me right?!

The Pig push me again and my towel came off and fell on top a nude Makoto.

We both then fell into the water which was freezing cold.

I screamed and jumped out.

"What the fuck was that?! Be more careful, you dummie!" I yell at Mikan.

"I'm sorry!" Mikan says crying

"She's so pissed she forgot what stage of dress she's in." Hiyoko adds smirking.

I blush and see the boys looking at my body.

"What the hell?! Look away you dumb fuckers!" I grabbed my towel and walked towards the exit.

 **I _HOPE_ it was good!**

 **Review & Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Drama of Despair I

**Long time no see let's go on ahead!**

RECAP:

Junko's POV

You've got to be fucking kidding me right?!

The Pig push me again and my towel came off and fell on top a nude Makoto.

We both then fell into the water which was freezing cold.

I screamed and jumped out.

"What the fuck was that?! Be more careful, you dummie!" I yell at Mikan.

"I'm sorry!" Mikan says crying

"She's so pissed she forgot what stage of dress she's in." Hiyoko adds smirking.

I blush and see the boys looking at my body.

"What the hell?! Look away you dumb fuckers!" I grabbed my towel and walked towards the exit.

-X-

 **Naegi's POV**

"Enoshima, wait!" I grabbed a towel, my clothes and ran after her.

Must have been embarrassing for her...

Knowing how boys are these day they'll probably have dirty thoughts of her all day and night.

As I ran to catch up to her I lost sight of the strawberry blonde.

I was stuck in the middle of a four-way hallway...

Got to do what I do best... take a lucky guess!

"You!" I picked and continued running.

I soon catched glimpse of the girl's silky hair through the air.

Luck and Bad luck crashed with me.

That cliche moment just happened.

Take a hint I'm on top of her now.

I sighed.

Why can't I just have good luck at least twice?

Oh wait I'm still on top of the prettiest girl in the world!

Looking down I saw the girl of any guy's dream panting slowly.

Her skin is very creamy and has beautiful royal blue eyes. Her eyes are the ocean that I would definitely drink. Junko has a perfect hourglass figure and is like a living Barbie. With fully developed thighs and bust. Her face has slightly pink cheeks with her hair and eyes even peachy lips to compliment them. God, I think I've never ever seen a girl so perfect.

But even after all her amazing looks...

"Makoto~kun.."

My daze was over as I saw a Junko blushing as she noticed my state.

I noticed that she wasnt censored, she was in the same state as I was.

As I noticed what was happening the most weird thing happened.

Maybe it was an instinct.

I slowly lowered my head until our lips touched.

After realizing what I had just done I quickly got up screaming.

"I'm so sorry!" I grabbed my towel and got the hell out of there!

 **Junko's POV**

I was breathless as I was still processing what just happened.

He kissed me?

Oh my god! I think I probably will faint!

Well I am already on the floor. Crap! Someone can see me like this! I quickly got out and wrapped my towel around my body once more. Through the whole incident of Despair I have become more cautious and aware. That being said there is no doubt someone is behind me. I quickly turn around to punch whoever it is but the stranger grabbed hold of my fist very tightly.

"What the-"

"Well you sure are feistier than ever." said the stranger.

"Who are you!? Let me go!" I yell.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Mao Nino. I was in your middle school class for 2 straight years."

"Bitch. What the hell are doing here! We broke up end of the chapter!' (Author's Note: Mao Nino is a made up character ;P)

"Ah. But the end of the chapter is not the end of the story is it?"

I hate how he always had a smart thing to say.

"Now. How about you do something for me and I'll pretend I never saw what just happened?"

HE SAW!? Oh no...

"And what would that be?" I ask calmly. I can't let him see me worried.

"Tonight. My room." Mao smirked.

"Are you sure there is nothing else from me?" I asked.

He rubbed his chin to make it look like he was thinking.

"Date me. It will be public too. Everyone will know. Even..."

"Who?"

He cackled.

"Naegi Makoto."

 **It's short I know. But I hope it was good!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Drama Of Despair II

**Hey guys!**

 **New Chapter sorry for the delay!**

* * *

 **x Recap x**

"Are you sure there is nothing else you want from me?" I asked.

He rubbed his chin to make it look like he was thinking.

"Date me. It will be public too. Everyone will know. Even..."

"Who?"

He cackled.

"Naegi Makoto."

* * *

 **Junko's POV**

I couldn't believe this bastard! "No way! I'm not doing a deal with someone like you!" I argue lifting my chin up and crossing my arms.

"Fine. I'll give you 24 hours to think about if you want to let everyone know you made your crush lose his virginity or..." Mao paused.

"Shut up! I'll kill you before you can say anything!" I threaten him even though I didn't have any weapons on me.

He just laughed and grabbed my face and pulled it closer to his. I didn't show any fear as his eyes seem to be full of chaos. "Hehe you think you threatening me will make me shut my mouth? Well I've gotta say you're truly mistaken... hehe..."

Oh I really got him messed up after I made him my boyfriend...

"Fine. 24 hours I'll let ya know! See ya!" I flip my hair and leave.

"Fiesty as ever despair queen!" He yells.

I just kept walking before he pissed me off.

* * *

 **Naegi's POV**

I was currently in my room hating myself for what I did to Junko. "What the hell is wrong with me!?" I yell and through myself on my bed. I quickly got distracted when I felt the bed. It was really soft... Man this place has everything to survive. I snap out of daydreaming begin to think how I was gonna make up for this.

"Naegi!" I here someone yell.

I get up from my bed and walk to the door. Once I opened it I saw Kirigiri. "Hey Kiri what's up?" I say casually.

"We need to talk." She says sternly walking into my room. I waited for her to sit down and then asked, "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Junko Enoshima." She replied.

"Huh!?" Oh no did she see!?

"Do you...?" Kirigiri started. Oh no here it comes...

"Love her?" What? Love her? Why did she wanna know?

"Um... I..." She cut me off

"Cause last time I checked you just met her." Kiri replies sternly.

"No! It's not like that! Me and Junko are just getting along..." I lied. Will it wasn't a complete lie. We aren't dating or anything but I don't know how I feel about it...

"I see." She stood up and I found her eyes holding tears.

"Kiri..."

"Oh... Sorry it's nothing." She giggled a bit then wiped her tears.

"Well. I'll be leaving now." Kirigiri headed for the door.

"No!" I yell grabbing her arm.

"?"

"There is something wrong with you and I'm not gonna ignore it!" I say with an angry tone.

"Naegi..." Her eyes bottled up with tears.

 **Kyoko's POV**

I ran to him and tugged his chest to my head. I sobbed in his shirt for a while as he hugged me.

I hardly ever lost my cool for anything even if it was normal too. But why was I now?

"What's the matter Kyoko?" He whispered.

I stopped sobbing with my head still laying on his chest. I sniffed a bit and after a few minutes I opened my mouth to talk.

"What's going on here?" I let go of him and look towards the door.

"Junko!?" Naegi looked more shocked and embarrassed than me.

"Well?" She asks with a snobby tone.

"J..Junko... Look it's not..." Naegi starts.

"No! You shit-head! First you kiss me in the nude and now you're embracing another girl? You sure are player!" Junko cries. He kissed her?! I gave him a stern look and as if he was expecting one he quickly looked at me.

"You lied." I state.

Junko flipped her and was about to leave.

"Junko, wait!" Naegi yells running towards her.

She glanced at him with a million tears dripping down her face.

"Wait my ass!" She yelled through her tears.

I glanced at him for a split second and pushed him out of my way as I left.

"Kiri... please let me explain." Naegi says weakly.

I didn't turn back. I didn't want to. I didn't need to. 'Cause he knew I wouldn't. More tears began to pour out of my eyes. Dammit.

 **Junko's POV**

Broken-hearted I stomped to Mao's room. Yes. I knew where his room is because it says it on the plate. I knocked on the door surprised it didn't break down with the force I used. A gun popped out ready to fire but I quickly snatched it.

"What the h-" Mao froze when he saw me.

"Look my insides hurt already don't need them pouring out today." I snap.

"Woah.. someone's in a bad mood." He mumbles.

"You bet your..." I stopped. I sighed.

"I've come to accept your dating thing..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He teased.

"You heard it! Stop being a pain in my ass!" I blushed looking away.

"Hahaha... Only two hours have passed and you already missed me didn't you." He acted like if it was a statement.

"Pfft! I'm just fed up with that jerk. Besides your a... good..." I hesitated.

"Good what? Fucker?" He cackled

"Distraction!" I blush.

"Ya ya... Whatever you say Strawberry."

"Shuddup..." I looked away.

"Now..." He began.

"?"

"Strip."

"WHAT?!" I yelled shocked.

"Dating me was only one part of our deal remember." Mao began to get closer. I sweat-dropped. No way. I totally forgot. I agreed but not for _that._ I started to panic. But then I snapped out of my head. Did I forget who I was? I made this boy my slave. I'm not gonna let a slave manipulate me.

I must have been hearing myself this whole time cause it seem like he was still talking.

"So it's only clear you strip-" He froze once I grabbed his shirt. I looked him straight in the eye.

"You have some damn nerve trying to control me." I say in a dark tone if I was him I would run if he knew exactly what I was gonna do to him.

"Heh... you think pretending to be scary will scare me? Will your wrong!" He yells trying to get my hand to loose grip of his shirt.

"Pretending? Hee... heh... eh...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed sounding like a psychopath. Not that I wasn't.

"W-what so funny?" He asked with a weak voice. I gave him a crooked smile.

"What's funny? What's funny is that you haven't run away yet." I cackle pulling out a knife. I lost my sanity again... Great

"W-wait Junko. Dating is fine by me. We don't have to get down or anything...o-okay?" He trembled as I still had my grip on him.

"Dating? A slave? That's... the MOST RIDICULOUS THING I've Heard! Ahahahahahaaaaa!" I let go of him and striked for his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled like a little girl. Hahaha...

 **Aoi's POV**

I was walking to the cafeteria after I heard a girly scream. I froze. Goosebumps ran through my skin.

"Asahina!" I turned around to the familiar voice.

"Naegi!?" I sighed in relief.

"I need a favor-" He began but I cot him off.

"Um... yah. Can that wait? I heard a scream coming from that room. D-do you wanna check it out?"

"Sure I guess."

* * *

 **Well that's it for today!**

 **Stick around for more soon or later?**


End file.
